Wanted Spark
by StellaMuffins
Summary: The spark that he was yearning for was closer to him than he thought—right on the beach nearby, actually. —VolknerJasmine; one-shot


There she was again.

His aqua orbs keened themselves onto the tiny silhouette that rested on the shore of Sunyshore City. From his stance inside the upper level of the city lighthouse, he visioned what was clearly a female, simply standing there. Volkner assumed that she was facing the waves of the ocean due to her angle in which he studied her at. The blond could point out the long, honey hair that she had, and the light-colored clothing she sported. It was all he could managed to see from his spot, usually the venue where people gazed upon the ocean scenery.

For the past three days, whether it be at the lighthouse, or the peculiar solar panel streets that Sunyshore owned, when the electric type gym leader gazed his way towards the beach, she was there. Who was she? He's certainly never seen her before—not that he's seen many people (due to his notorious status of being the toughest gym leader in all of Sinnoh), but it didn't seem that she appeared to be from Sunyshore... let alone from Sinnoh. Not that it bothered him, since he normally wouldn't care about anything.

It did quite the opposite; Volkner was curious.

The old saying that _curiosity killed the meowth_ didn't fathom the Sunyshore gym leader as he started to make his way towards the staircase that led visitors down to the main floor of the lighthouse. Hands stuffed deep into his pockets, Volkner boringly strode out of the abstract building, taking the rather short path down to the beach. When his feet hit the warm sand, his blue eyes squinted to get a sharper view of the girl.

Without realizing, Volkner dragged his feet forward, blinking at the girl who was getting closer. His crystal clear eyes suddenly widened. It finally dawned on him—he knew who this girl was. Of course, all gym leaders have some sort of vast knowledge of one another, thanks to those mandatory meetings they have every once in a while for gym leaders. The male almost groaned loudly to himself at his stupidity. He had perceived that this girl who's been here for three days was another gym leader.

Jasmine, a gym leader from Johto.

Volkner tilted his head forward so that he faced the small waves that rushed onto the warm, sandy shore. He focused onto the foam that formed within the sea waves, pursing his lips. Out of random, the thought hit him. Maybe these waves were once the waves that had reached Johto at some point? Hm... wasn't her gym also located in a city that rested upon a shore? He couldn't quite place his finger on the name... olives or something like—

He snapped from his irrelevant thoughts once her voice rang inside his ears, "You're Volkner, right?"

His body whirled over, and winced as he noticed that he was standing right next to her. His aqua eyes piece into her warm, light brown eyes, and he freezes. Volkner could've _sworn_ he felt a jolt the moment their eyes met. It was nothing like he had felt for in the past; this wasn't a spark in the battlefield... His lips parted, as if surprised by her presence. Did she do that? Swallowing, the male nodded as he regained his posture. "Jasmine." Her name swirled out of his tongue so smoothly that it shocked him. "Fellow Johto native; what brings you here to Sinnoh?"

Her lips curled up into a warm smile—directed to him—as she rose up her hand to run it through her soft, honey-haired locks. The woman cleared her throat as she spoke. "Well, I came to see if what they say about Sinnoh is true. I hear that the area around here is beautiful, much like other areas throughout Sinnoh."

"I see..." Volkner shrugged at her simple answer; it was a typical, cliché tourist answer—something he's heard quite a lot from people. She seemed... bland, yet sweet. The electric type leader sighed to himself quietly; he was growing bored of her small talk. But then again, it isn't new for him to grow bored of people's company. He opened his mouth again, about to excuse himself.

His excuse failed to escape his lips, trapped into his mouth once she said, "And also to meet the steel type gym leader that Sinnoh has." It didn't help when she started to giggle sweetly at her phrase. His hands balled up slightly. Why the heck did she want to see—

"Byron." It was as if she completed his question in his mind. Jasmine looked away from the small waves, and turned to an eye-twitching Volkner. "I'm going to go see him right now, actually. I simply got distracted of the relaxing scenery here; it's much like Olivine City, minus the crowds of swimmers and beach-goers."

What was this... sour feeling that was blossoming through his body? The mere mentioning of Byron never made him feel this way—it was the fact that she was saying it in that sweet voice of hers. Why was he even getting angry int he first place? He's only met Jasmine a few times!

Yet, despite his questions, he stepped up, and shook his head. "Byron isn't in town today," he lied smoothly, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "Today's the day he lurks at the Battleground to battle with skilled trainers."

Jasmine blinked at his words, then frowned to herself. "Dang, and I was really excited to see him..."

Volkner scoffed at her words, then immediately regretting it once she flinched. "Er, you can always go tomorrow," he murmured under his breath, shrugging. When she sighed in defeat, he suddenly smirked. "Hey, how about I take the Johto naive to the Sunyshore lighthouse."

Her head snapped up, and in moments, she grinned widely, getting a surge of excitement. "Whoa, really? It's open to the public?"

"Of course."

"That's awesome! I'd _love_ it if you'd take me!" Jasmine leaned into Volkner, tossing him a thrilled look.

For the first time in a while, he started to laugh at her reaction. He'll have to admit, she was really cute when she was excited like this. No, more like... electrified. There it was again, that damn jolt through his body, and it felt good. "Yeah! Let's make some sparks fly!" He grabbed her hand, and without warning, began tugging the girl out of the beach, heading towards the lighthouse at the edge of the city. Her giggling echoed around the two.

Jasmine seemed to change his rather boring demeanor into an excited one. This is what he was looking for; something exciting to happen to him. He was yearning for that spark.

She was his spark.

* * *

**A/N: My first Alexandrianshipping fic! ;o; I love this pairing hnngggg **


End file.
